Christmas Scandal
by Miya Silver
Summary: Christmas Special-Taisho has found himself an elf to keep Christmas in his heart year round, but what happens when his son meets her and his demon wants her for himself? Will Rin survive the scandal this Christmas, or will she fall victim to the dangers the Demon world holds.
1. Chapter 1

Taisho smiled down at his grandchildren. They were waiting in line to see Santa while his son and daughter in law was Christmas shopping. Since Izayoi passed away, he had been downright depressed. His wife had been his whole world. Christmas seemed the only time of the year he seemed to act his old self, at least that's what his children had told him. Christmas had been her favorite time of the year; going out more each year. Even when after she was gone, he had kept Christmas going in his home and family. He had hoped doing so would keep her alive in his demon heart.

"Grandpa, when will it be our turn?" Tina asked, tugging on his hand.

Before he was able to say anything a human woman dressed in a little green and red elf costume stepped up to the rope beside them. "Merry Christmas!" She held out a candy cane to the children. "Are you excited to see Santa?"

They both nodded before taking the stick of sugar from her. She smiled and looked up at him, "It's nice to see a father bringing his children to see Santa."

"I'm not their father."

She returned his smile, "Oh…"

"He our Grandpa. Daddy is shopping with Mommy." Tommy stated.

"He has to carry the bags for her." Tina added.

"Oh…" A smile reappeared, "That's must be exciting." She lifted a candy cane from the basket in her hand and held it up to him, "To make your holiday brighter."

He couldn't help, but smile even more as she moved off down the line to hand out more Candy canes.

…}{…

Sesshomaru shifted through the piles of papers laid out before him, working on a new deal. He didn't mind taking on the extra work, even during the Holidays. His father would work himself to death all year long, but as soon as Dec. 1st came along, he would back off, leaving Sesshomura to take over at the Company.

"So how are things going, Son."

The demon lifted his head looking at his father sitting across from him in chair in front of the desk. "Evening father, I thought you would be with Inuyasha and his family?"

His father smiled. "The children had a little too much sugar, my fault of course, so they took them home."

Sesshomaru took his glasses of, mentally sighing. "So you found yourself alone this evening and came by to check up on me?"

Taisho chuckled. "Oh, no, just killing time. I met a wonderful lady this afternoon and with hope, I will be able to take her into joining me for dinner this evening."

For the first time in his long life, Sesshomaru found himself taken back. "You? Going on a date?"

His leaned forward picking up a slip of paper. "Well, I wouldn't say that, we did just meet today and all. She's not like those young ladies you seem to find yourself with lately."

Sesshomaru bit back a groan. His father always found a way to voice his opinion about his son's choice of dates. "I thought you would have heard by now, but Kagura and I are no longer together."

"That has to be the best news I heard from you in years, son." Taisho looked at his watch. "Well, time to go persuade my little elf to have dinner with me." He stood, starting towards the door. "Goodnight, son, and try not to work too hard."

Sesshomaru allowed himself to sigh out loud, sitting back in his chair. "Why does this idea not me comfortable?" His inner demon growled back at him. Sesshomaru pushed him and the thought to the back his mind before leaning forward to finish his work, he had a meeting with another company's agent.

…}{…

Rin sighed in relief setting down her now empty basket. It had been a long day handing out the sugar canes and keeping the children happy while they waited to Santa. It wasn't like she disliked the job, but she was glade it was over with.

"Evening…"

She turned seeing the man from earlier that day standing a few feet away. "Oh, hello…"

"Taisho Akuma." He offered stepping closer. "And your name?"

"Rin Sakura…"

"A lovely name for such a lovely lady." He stated taking her hand to kiss it smiling as a slight blush crept up her cheeks.

"Where are your grandchildren, Mr. Akuma?"

"Back with their parents." He explained. "And please, just Taisho."

"Is there something I can help you with, Taisho?" Rin asked softly.

His smile widened. "Well, as you seemed to hype my grandchildren up on those candy canes; I find myself alone for dinner this evening. I was wondering if you mind joining me."

Rin was a little taken back. "Dinner, with you?"

"I know we just met this afternoon and we're complete strangers…I would love to get to know you more; nothing fancy. I know this charming diner not far from here."

Rin knew it was wrong, but the guy did seem to be alright. And she would have to eat anyway. She smiled. "I guess if it's nothing fancy."

…}{…

**Alright, I know I have a few stories out there unfinished, though I seemed to have ran into some writer block, but as my life has seemed to be taking a good turn and getting straighten out I wanted to give all my loyal followers and readers a Christmas Special. I might not be able to post everyday just yet, but I will be doing my best to post often and finish this story. Thank you again for all the support and love. It means a lot. I am sorry about the others I will get to them.**

**Now onto the story, for anyone who knows my story The Christmas Bride where I had started off with Rin dating Taisho, but she ended up with Sesshomaru. It will be the same here, but with a little twist to it, but that's my surprise here. So I hope no one throws anything at me, please.**

**I hope you all enjoy this present of mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru handed off the pile of folders to his P.A. before taking his coat. Family dinner was not one of his favorite past times, but it was something he hadn't be able to get out of ever since his late step-mother had started them shortly after his father married her; trying to bring the family closer together. She may have been a fool, but she sure did dream big. And it kept his father happy that his sons had stopped arguing during it some time ago.

"Lord Sesshomaru, The Asano Comp. called asking for another meeting." Jakan announced as he followed him to the elevator. "Would you like me to call them back and set something up?"

Sara Asano was anything, but forward in her strategies. He should have known better than to try and do business with her even though they had broken off their relationship last year. He remained silent, knowing the imp would take it as if he even dared think of such a thing he would wish he was dead. His cell phone rang just then which he pulled out and sighed at his father's ID. "I'm on my way, father…I'm just leaving the office."

"Don't bother son, I have other plans, we'll try to together next week."

Sesshomaru frowned. His father has ever canceled family dinner night, not even when he had been sick. "What's kind of plans, father?"

"Now, son, I don't believe that's any of your business." He paused as someone was talking in the background. "Why don't you get the car, dear? I'll be there shortly."

"Father?"

"Yes, son…I'll see you at the office tomorrow. Have a goodnight."

Sesshomaru looked down at the phone in his hand which had gone dead. His demon was growling softly in the back of his mind, which set him on edge. For years his demon hadn't made a sound or even stirred. Now, his father started seeing someone and it was waking up. Something was going on and Sesshomaru was going to find out what. "Jaken, I want you to find out where my father is going during his free time. Take pictures of this woman he's with."

"My Lord?" Jaken stumbled in shock. "You want me to spy on your father, the CEO and owner of the Company!? The High Lord of the Western Land!"

Sesshomaru gave him a cold glare causing the little green imp to scurry back down the hall.

…}{…

Rin smiled as she walked through the mall, holding Taisho's arm. "I don't know why you would ask me to go Christmas Shopping with you." She stated. "I don't know anything about your family."

The older demon smiled. "My dear, how else was I to get you to spend some time with me?"

Rin laughed. "So, we're not shopping for your sons and their families?"

"Oh, we will, but I also thought we could get somethings for you as well." He explained, lifting a hand as she started arguing. "I know you don't want me buying you anything, but humor me will you, dear? It would bring so much happiness to this frail, old man if you allow me to spoil you, even a little."

Rin sighed, smiling up at him. "Oh, you maybe old, but nowhere near frail." She paused. "Alright, but please don't buy out the store like you tried a few days ago."

He held a hand up to his chest. "I wouldn't dream of it, dear." He led her off towards a store. "Now, do I have any chance of talking you into accompanying me to a Christmas Banquet?"

Unknown to either of them, Jaken poked his head out of a potted plant, snapping a few pictures of them before following behind them, staying out of sight.

…}{…

Rin sighed, kicking her shoes off before settling the many bags down on the couch to go through later and settled herself into her overstuffed chair. She looked around her little apartment. It wasn't Park Ave., but it kept her off the street. She could just hear Mr. Taisho's concerns over the place with the peeling wall paper, leaky pipes, and touchy heater. If he hadn't allowed her to take a taxi from the mall that evening, she knew she would be arguing with him over allowing him to put her up in a better place.

"And I'm just too tired to argue." She announced out loud. After a few more minutes of relaxing, she pulled herself up when a knock sounded on her door. Groaning, she made her way over to the door, to look through the peephole. Standing in among the dingy hallway was Taisho Akuma. What was he doing there?

She stepped back, thinking if she remained silent, he would go thinking she wasn't home yet.

"Rin, I know you're in there. I'm a dog demon, remember?"

She sighed, cursing dog demons for their sense of smell and unlocked the door, opening it to let him in. "Mr. Taisho, what brings you here?"

He looked around, frowning at apartment. "You left your purse at the diner. I thought I bring it to you." He faced her. "Rin, please tell me you're just helping a friend by house sitting?"

She looked away, "I…"

"Rin, you shouldn't be living in a place like this." He started. "Why don't I get you…?"

"Mr. Taisho, please." Rin groaned. "I couldn't allow you to…"

He stopped her gripping her shoulders. "Rin, please. I couldn't go about knowing you live here. Anyone could break in and harm you."

She moved away to stand by the window. "No one has…"

"Yet, Rin, no one has yet, but they could." Taisho shook his head. "Please Rin; just let me know you're somewhere safe."

"Mr. Taisho, you've already done so…" Suddenly, something hit the window causing her to scream as the broken glass flew at her.

Taisho was beside her in seconds wrapping his arms around her, catching sight of someone or something running away.

…}{…

**Well, what do you think? I know it's a short chapter and all, but this just seemed like such a good cliffhanger to leave you all. Who do you think it is that broke Rin's window. What do you think Taisho will do about it and let's not forget Sesshomaru, shall we? He has yet to come face to face with Rin. How is he going to react? Well, I like to hear what you all have to think about it. Now, on with the reviews!**

**Review Corner**

**Lady Shenzuki: **Welcome back. When did you change your name? I missed your reviews.

**Taraah36: **A warm welcome back. My greatest reader and follower. How I have missed your reviews. As for him having more than two children, who knows why that is, except in the Anime, he did shortly after Inuyasha was born. He may be alive in mine, but I hate changing any of them too much. Besides, I don't think I could handle too many OCs right now.

**Carmen: **Thank you.

**jj: **Thank you and ummm…I don't think so. Sesshomaru might have problem with that.

**anonymous: **Thank you, keep giving me your thoughts and I'm sure I'll keep writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Taisho stood beside Rin who was sitting in a kitchen chair as the police swarmed her small apartment. The EMTs had already taken care of any cuts she had gotten from the flying glass and she was nursing a poorly made cup of tea of the officers had gotten her. He spotted Koga, the head of the Demon Investigation department waving him over.

Allowing another officer to take his place beside her, Taisho strolled over to the wolf Demon who was handing off a file to lanky. "What have you found out?"

"Well, it looks like whoever it was has left; with no trace."

"Nothing at all?" Taisho asked, keeping his voice low. Rin was already shaken up over the whole thing; he didn't want to worry her.

"It's strange. Humans; even demons; would leave something behind; smell…aura…something, but there's nothing." He raised a hand stopping the Great Dog Demon's response. "I believe you saw someone, that's why I'm having the guys check everyone in the building." He shook his head looking at Rin who wasn't paying attention. "Why would a human even want to live here; the building in full of demons." He sighed. "I know we have made a truce with the humans, living in a sort of peace for decades now, but there are those who didn't want the resolution, humans and demons alike."

Taisho agreed. He knew the difficulties both sides have gone through to make the treaty work. "I want you to work on this personally." He ordered. "You need anything; you know where to get ahold of me. I want the person caught."

"Yes, sire." He gave Rin another frown. "We won't need to talk to her for a few days, but I don't think she should stay here. I'll have someone board up the window for her and make arrangements to get her set up in a hotel."

"Not necessary." Taisho announced. "I'll take care of it."

A wolfish grin spread across the detective's face. "I heard the rumors about you having another relationship with a human, but…"

"I don't believe my personal life is anyone else's business." He walked back over and helped Rin up, leading her over to the door. "Good evening, Det. Koga." Taisho knew as a wolf demon, Koga was the best choice to investigate what had happen, but the problem of no trace left behind had him concerned.

…}{…

Deep in the shadows of an alley, a pair of glowing red eyes watched as Taisho settled Rin into his car. "My, my, so little Rin has found herself a guard dog." As the car drove off, disappearing in to the night, a man wearing a purple suit, his black hair pulled back into a low ponytail stepped out of the shadows licking the blood dripping from the fresh cuts on his knuckles. "But even that won't stop me from having you, my precious." Licking the last bit of blood from his hand, he stepped back into the darkness, laughing with such coldness the very windows seem to frost over. "Soon, my gem, soon you will be in my grasp."

...}{…

Koga shook his head sadly looking at the mess of broken glass scattered across the floor. It was strange. Knowing Lord Taisho has he did; since he was the one who got him a job in the department in the first place; he was sure the demon had saw someone fleeing. But there was no trace anyone ever being on the fire escape. Nothing, not even from the other tenants living in the building. Which made him think something was up.

And that girl, Rin. Koga hadn't been lying about the rumors he had heard about her and Lord Taisho. He wasn't one for rumors; especially since he knew the great dog demon to be a gentleman and full of honor. But she didn't smell of Taisho at all or even like the mildew odor which hung heavy in apartment. But the sense she did have on her couldn't be right. Sesshomaru hated humans.

Oh, he tolerated them for the benefit of the treaty, but Koga knew he would never be caught dating a human; maybe a half breed; but never a full blooded human. And he would never mate with either one. Right? The wolf demon sighed and rubbed his head. All the weirdness was giving him a huge headache.

…}{…

Sesshomaru stood nursing a large serving of brandy in front of a massive fireplace in his study. He was waiting for Jaken to return with his report of his father's doings.

"My Lord!"

Sesshomaru reframed from cringing at the high pitch voice of the imp.

"Photos, My Lord!" He panted, bowing at his master demon's feet.

Without a word, Sesshomaru took the folder, flipping through it. At first, the pictures were taken too far for him to really see the girl his father was with, but that didn't seem to matter to his beast who was stirring awake at the sight of them; arms linked together. Further he went through them, the more agitated his beast became until he finally got to the photos where her face was finally revealed.

Her dark hair framed her soft face allowing her deep chocolate eyes to sparkle with life as she smiled at his father who was standing off to the side while she modeled an off the shoulder evening gown. He flipped to the next picture where his father had moved towards her to twirl her around in a waltz.

…}{…

Jaken, sensing a growing darkness, lifted his head to see his master's eyes were turning red and growling as he flipped through the file. "My Lord?" At that instant, the pile of pictures fell on his head as Sesshomaru turned, punching his fist through a nearby wall. Jaken took off, out of the apartment as his Lord and Master proceeded to tear the place apart. Lying on the floor among the destruction, a photo of Rin kissing Taisho goodbye on the cheek seemed to melt away.

…}{…

**Alright, another short chapter, I know, but that just seemed like the perfect place to leave you all hanging, wanting more. Don't hit me, don't hit me.**

**Well, I don't think there will be much of an argument about Taisho getting Rin a better apartment. Maybe a little?**

**And as you can guess, Jaken was not the one who broke the window, but who was that man in purple, huh? (Smile) I like to hear your thoughts on that one.**

**And what about Koga's thoughts? What is this about Rin's smell? Rin have you been seeing Sesshomaru without my knowledge?**

**And to answer the question of Sara mentioned earlier, I made her half demon in this story since in the anime, she had taken demons into her body. I know, Sesshomaru isn't fond of half breeds any more than humans, but it's my story...**

**It's my party and I'll cry if I…**

**(Cough) Sorry about that, a little too much coffee today.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed Sesshomaru's reaction to finally seeing who his father was seeing. You think he'll have the nerve to confront his father? I wonder how he'll fair after such action? Fluffy might need a few kisses to feel better. (Wiggles eyebrows)**

**Alright, Review Corner Time**

**Blackacess: **Thank you, I try my best to please.

**ShadowXMoonlight: **Thank you, I think?

**Lady Shenzuki: **Kool, don't get comfortable with it. My life is a roller coaster at the moment.

**Sotam: **Are you asking if Taisho and Rin will have a romantic relationship? Have you read my The Christmas Bride?

**Chylenn: **I hope I don't disappoint you.

**OfficerShadowcat: **I'm working on it, but that story and many others has broken down, waiting for the mechanic to fix it.

**Carman: **Well Sesshomaru hasn't met her personally, but I hope his reaction to the photos wasn't disappointing.

**Kat: **I'm honored.

**jj: **Thank you

**Leonheart9: **Yes they are, one of the many differences between the stories.

**Taraah36: **Maybe because I use him why too often in that stunt which is why I changed things up. And I don't know about being spoiled. Men in the real world aren't so giving without something crazy in return. Either way, you have an idea of where Taisho should move Rin? His place maybe? No, I did that in the last one, besides my plan wouldn't work if she was living with Taisho. No, no, that is for a later chapter. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, or whatever the saying is now.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru glared as Inuyasha carefully stepped his way over the broken desk pieces. The demon growled at him. "Why are you even here?"

"The building manager called me about the all the racket you were making." Inuyasha stopped looking down into the apartment below through a good size hole in the floor. He could make out what use to be Sesshomaru's computer. "Not to mention the destruction you have caused. You're lucky that's Jaken's apartment below you. What set you off, Sesshomaru?"

His growl turned into a hiss has he pulled piece of glass from his arm. "None of your business. Why don't you leave, mutt?"

"Look, it's me or dad, Ice Prince, you choose." He shrugged. "Would have been dad in the first place if the manager could have gotten ahold of him in the first place."

Sesshomaru glared at him. He had a good idea why the manager couldn't get ahold of his father. Though, Sesshomaru was certain he didn't want to face his father just yet. Not to mention he wasn't in such good shape either; shards of glass scattered his body and blood stained his suit. He looked at his newly remodel penthouse apartment which looked like a twister had gone through it. He wasn't sure why he had lost control of his demon like he had.

"Father's dating again." He growled his thoughts out loud.

Inuyasha smirked, "So? Mom has been gone a few years now, besides it could do the old guy some good to have a woman around. You should be happy; he would leave the company in your hands more."

Sesshomaru reached over tossing a photo which had survived his rage. "A woman as young as she is?"

Scoffing at his brother, Inuyasha caught it. He looked at it gawking. "What the hell!" He held the photo of their father waltzing around a dressing room with a young woman; younger than his own wife. "What is that old man thinking?!"

…}{…

_Rin didn't know where she was. The room was dark and the air hung heavy with mold. She was sure she could hear rats scurrying around her. Shivering, she noticed that she was dressed in a worn, holey sack of a dress. Suddenly a hand grabbed her hair, pulling her back and dragging her across a dirty stone floor. She wanted to scream but she knew if she did, the abuse would be worst._

"_You've been a naughty girl."_

_That voice. She knew that cold filled voice. She was thrown onto a bed where she was finally able to look up into the glowing red eyes of her worst nightmare._

…}{…

Rin sat up gasping, realizing it had all been a dream when she spotted the bright cheery room and the large four post bed she was in. Thinking back to how she had gotten there, she remembered talking to Mr. Taisho before someone had broken her window. Everything was a blur after he had wrapped his arms around her, but she knew the police had arrived, EMTs had cleaned and wrapped all the cuts she had gotten from the glass before Mr. Taisho had bundled her out into his car.

Rin frowned, remembering nothing after that. She must have fallen asleep on their way to where ever she was now. She just hoped that her dream had nothing to do with it at all. She had left that life behind her when she had escaped that mad man. She closed her eyes, pushing the tears back as she calmed herself down.

Just then a knock on the door sounded and opened allowing Mr. Taisho to walking, smiling at the sight of her awake. "How you feeling, dear?"

"I've seen better days." She gave him a weak smile.

He chuckled. "I would bet." He placed a shopping bag on the bed beside her. "I'll let you get freshen up and we can go out for breakfast before looking at some apartments. The bathroom…"

"Wait what?" She gasped.

"I was saying the bathroom is through…"

"No, what do you mean apartment?" Rin asked.

He sat on edge of the bed facing her. "Rin, someone just broke your window; hurting you. The police will have it sealed off for some time and you need a place to live until then." He stood back up leaning over to kiss the top of her head. "Now, the bathroom is through that door." He pointed across the room. "You should find everything you need. Come on out when you're done." He closed the door, stopping any protest Rin was thinking about voicing.

She sat on the bed trying to figure out what had happened and when had he learned to argue that way.

…}{…

"Boss, you sure you want to go up against the Akuma family?"

Naraku glared, sitting behind his desk. "They wouldn't be much a problem if you hadn't let her escape last year, Kagura!" He stood placing his hands on the desk to lean closer to his lackey. "She is the key to my plan. When I smelled that demon on her over two years ago, I knew what she was and I'm sure that Taisho knows it as well."

The demoness rolled her eyes. "You might have had a chance at capturing her if you hadn't broken the window. Mr. Taisho Akuma will make sure she's guarded at all times now." She threw a file onto the desk. "My source at the police department said he overheard the old demon telling that wolf he would see to her safety."

Naraku flipped through the files. "He wasn't able to get to the new address?"

"The demon's not giving it up, but I am sure she is not staying at the estate."

"Do you now?" He growled, throwing the file back at her. "Can you give a firm answer as to if she has come face to face with Sesshomaru?"

Kagura frowned. "Well, you see, he sort of, well…he broke it off and I haven't seen him in over a month."

Naraku howled, grabbing her around the throat to drag her over the desk before throwing her across the room to smash into a mirror.

**Alright, so Inuyasha is on the story now, don't know if that's a good thing or not.**

**As for Sesshomaru, his demon is awake and on the hunt. Though, he's not sure why. Poor fluffy, a powerful demon, confused and lost.**

**The man in purple, Naraku, has shown his face, at least to you readers. What is his plan and why is Rin the key?**

**Taisho is on the roll, though. He's getting Rin set up with a new place. I wonder if he knows about Naraku's plan or if he just stumbled into a mess; food for thought, hmmm?**

**Give me your thoughts, please.**

**Tomorrow, I won't be making a post, I have too many appointment and things to do to get ready for my son's birthday party this weekend. I will do my best for Friday, but do hold me to it.**

**Review Corner**

**Netko: **Well, Rin isn't Sesshomaru's lover. They haven't even met, yet. Maybe Taisho does smell his son on her or made he doesn't, you'll have to come back and read some more to find out huh. Yes, it's the big bad Naraku. He's up to his dirty tricks again.

**Lady Shenzuki: **You'll just have to keep reading, won't you.

**OfficerShadowcat: **Thank you for your support.

**Carmen: **Koga wasn't saying that about himself, but about Sesshomaru. I hope that clears up the misunderstanding.

**jj: **It's coming. I'm torn between having him try and beat the crap out of his father or have him ravishing Rin, maybe he might just walk away, leaving his father and Rin confused…so many paths and I can only choose one. *Sniff*

**Kat: **She always seems to have a stalker, doesn't she?

**ShadowXMoonlight: **I sure hope so.

**Taraah36: **That is true; he would need to keep an eye on her. As for Rin smelling like Sesshomaru; you'll have to keep reading to find out.

**Blackacess: **With a few twists and maybe a little Devil's Paradise thrown in as well, who knows, you'll just have to keep reading to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Rin had to say Mr. Taisho had taste. She looked around the large apartment as he talked with the realtor. It was the third place they had seen that day; Mr. Taisho hadn't been satisfied with the security of the first two. She still wasn't sure it was a good idea having him pay for it, but she hadn't been able to talk him out of it.

Once she had showered and dress in the clothes she suspected he had yet again bought for her, she had gone out into the suit sitting room where he was just tipping a waiter. She had tried declining again over the breakfast he had ordered, but he had waltz around it once more, before ushering her out the hotel to meet with the realtor.

"Well, Rin, what do you think of the place?" Taisho asked. "I'm sure we can have some furniture delivered this afternoon…"

"Mr. Taisho, please." She looked around the large living room which was bigger than her whole apartment put together. "This is just too much."

He took her hands, smiling down at her. "Dear little elf, someone had every intent of harming you last night. A simple little place is not going to make sure you're safe." He waved around the room. "This has a 24 hour doorman, a guard on duty at the entrance of the garage, and you must have a passcode to enter the back way. Whoever it was last night will not be able to get to you here."

Rin sighed. He had great points, but… "You're over reacting, I'm sure it was just some kids throwing rocks…"

"Rin, it wasn't a rock that broke that window." Taisho pressed, frowning. "Now, I'm going to give you a choose; you can allow me to pay for this place, plus the furniture you will need to fill it or…" He smiled. "You can just move in with me."

…}{…

Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk in the office, going over company's projects when his half-brother stormed in waving a piece of paper around. "We got problems."

The demon pushed a nasty retort back down as Inuyasha pulled a paper from the file to toss at him. He looked over what looked like a finical report with purchases from a dozen stores and a payment made to a realtor; all under his father's name. "He's setting her up in an apartment?"

"That's not all; he's got her a cell phone and a credit card." He pulled another paper out. "Her name is Rin Sakura. I already have someone tracking down any information they can find on her."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I don't want just any information, I want it all. If it's about her, I want it." He reached for his phone, catching sight of the photo Jaken had been able to take of this Rin Sakura by herself. It was the only photo that didn't seem to send his demon into a rage. "Had father been in yet?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope, called in telling his P.A. to cancel his appointments for the next few days and not to make any more until he gave word." He paused, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sesshomaru could sense something was troubling him. "Spit it out and stop squirming will you!"

Inuyasha glared at him. "Fine, a friend down at the bank mentioned that when father had stopped by to get the credit card for this Rin, he had also taken something out of his safety deposit box."

Sesshomaru frowned. The only thing his father kept in that box was the family jewels and his Will. So why would his father take anything out? Was he giving this girl some of the jewels?

…}{…

Far on the other side of the city, Naraku sat in his dark study, thinking hard on how to fix everything that had gone wrong. He had been so close to finishing his plan when that little brat escaped. Now, with her free, it was all falling apart. He casted a look at the report one of his lackeys had brought him a short time ago. He knew it that he could still make it work as long as Sesshomaru hadn't come face to face with little Rin. Naraku knew that he could never capture her again, but he could make use of Sesshomaru's hatred for humans. He smirked and chuckled as he stood from his desk. It was long overdue for him to visit the Akuma Company.

…}{…

Taisho smiled as he watched Rin stood beside him watching the movers carry in the new furniture. He had been surprised when she had gone up to him in that line at the mall. He knew the smell coming off of her right away, but it took him a while to understand what it meant. He couldn't help but think of the irony of it all; Sesshomaru, a demon who hated humans, had one for a mate.

But he also knew his son would be hard pressed to believe it, even with his demon asserting towards her. Taisho knew he had to give his a little push and he knew a demon was very protected of their mates. So after leaving the mall; making sure his grandchildren were filled up with sugar, giving him an excuse to allow his son and daughter in law to take them home; the old dog demon went to see his eldest son, Sesshomaru.

Taisho knew his demon would catch her sense from the candy cane he had kept in his pocket. Then when family dinner night came around, he waited until he knew his son would be leaving the office to head over to the estate to call him and cancel. That little phone call would set everything into motion and he was pleased to spy that little green imp following him and Rin later that evening.

This morning, as Rin was still sleeping at the hotel, he had gone out to get her some clothes to wear for the day as well as a cell phone. While out, he had made a stop at the bank to get her set up onto the family account as well as making sure Inuyasha's friend, who worked there, had seen him get something out of the safety deposit box where he kept his Will and a few family jewels, including Sesshomaru's mother, his ex-wife, engagement ring. Taisho wondered how long it would take before his eldest son's demon to finally have enough of all this cat and mouse game before confronting him.

Then there was this problem about Rin's past. It worried him. He had no clue what was going on, though he had an idea who was behind it and it didn't make him feel any easier. He suspected Naraku was up to his dirty tricks when Sesshomaru started dating Kagura. He found it funny that she was starting to smell like his son, though the scent was off. He hadn't been lying when he told his son that the news of him breaking it off was the best he had received in a long time from him.

"Mr. Taisho!"

Rin's voice drew him back to the present and he looked around to find her over by the door where some movers were carrying in large boxes of china. His smile grew bigger as he made his way over to her. "Yes, Rin?"

She turned on him, a look of distress marring her pretty face. "This is just too much! New dishes…clothes…" She shook her head, "I can't accept all this."

He sighed; she was stubborn, just like his son. "Rin, dear, Det. Koga will have your apartment locked down for a while and you're going to need something to cook and eat with; same thing with your clothes. I'm just making sure you have everything you will need to live."

"But, Mr. Taisho…"

He stopped her words, taking her arm to lead her out. "Why don't we go have lunch while they finish carrying everything in?" She tried protesting, but he wouldn't listen. Finally, as they stepped off the elevator, she was silent and frowning. He knew that would change once he handed the keys to her new car over later that evening.

…}{…

**Well, here's another chapter, it's longer too. I know I said I wouldn't be making a post for a few days, but I had to cancel my son's party since he got sick and while he's sleeping, I worked on this. So here it is. I hope you all like it.**

**Rin is not having much luck with Taisho is she? A new apartment, a credit card, a cellphone, and much more. She's getting the royal treatment.**

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are teaming up, scary thought; though Sesshomaru still doesn't like him. And Sesshomaru is getting hard pressed to speak to his father. Do you think that will happen before or after he meets Rin? Interesting thought? **

**We have now found out, Rin is Sesshomaru's Mate and Taisho knows it. And he knows Naraku is involved, though he's not sure what he's up too. What is that man's plan?**

**Well, give me your thoughts. I love to see if I can keep you all on your toes. LOL!**

**Added note: I have started a voting with a reviewer on what Sesshomaru will do when he finally meets Rin face to face. Options are:**

**A: Takes one look at Rin and his father before walking out**

**B: Ravishing Rin when he meets her alone**

**C: Tries to beat the cramp out of his father**

**D: Any other idea you might have.**

**Do hurry and put in your vote though, that chapter is coming very soon.**

**Review Corner**

**KewlFoxyKatt: **Very good, Taisho is a sly old demon, isn't he?

**Leonhart9: **He does. As for Naraku, you'll just have to wait or can you figure it out?

**Blackacess: **He does.

**ShadowXMoonlight:** I hope that's a good thing. If it is, thank you, I like to keep my readers on their toe. Being able to guess what happens with ease is no fun at all.

**Taraah36: **The "Old Hound" always knows more than he lets on. Though, Sesshomaru isn't that hard to figure out. Now, don't think he's going to fall into his father's plan easily. As for Kagura, he didn't have some watching her, but he was concerned about her dating his son.

**Sotam:** Taisho will do everything in his power. If not, I'm sure Sesshomaru sure will tear Naraku apart.

**Carmen: **Yes it was a dream when you read it, but had pieces of what Rin had gone through before escaping Naraku; more of that in later chapters. I will give warnings if it's a really gory telling.

**Kat: **I must be not fully awake for this reply, what about Sesshomaru and Kagura?

**Jj: **One vote for Ravishing!

**Lady Shenzuki: **I know, I'm just evil that way. (Laughs mischievously) I like to give as much information as I can to give the story a well-rounded feel. Having the story told from different points of view allows the reader to get bits of information to keep them wondering and wanting more so they can find out what's going on. I learned that little trick from my college English teacher a few years ago.

**Rill: **Thank you


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha sighed, rubbing his face in frustration. The information his friend, Sango and Miroku had gotten him; they worked in at the special demon slayer department: wasn't helpful. This Rin Sakaru had very little on her. She had been part of a good family until a fire killed her parents and older brother.

There were a few reports on her for about a year or two after that while she was in children homes, but then, when she was 12, suddenly she disappeared. Inuyasha shifted through the papers, finding nothing on her for the next 12 years until she just reappeared. Where was she during those years?

And now, a police report, involving his father's name appeared in the pile. It explained why his father got her a new apartment; someone had broken her window. His father was an old hound, but as they say, with age comes wisdom. But what was his father up to?

…}{…

Sesshomaru glared down at the piles of papers scattered out in front of him on his desk. In all his years, his demon had never given him this must trouble. He couldn't keep his mind on anything but that girl. He had been trying to catch his father to speak to him, but every time he called him and would mention needing to talk about her, that damn old demon would make an excuse and hang up on him. Hating to admit, but he didn't dare try calling the girl.

"**Rin" **His beast growled at him.

Its words were coming clearer with each passing day. He knew this girl was the reason his beast was acting up, but why? He still couldn't understand why it would be concerned about some girl; a human girl no less.

His intercom beeped and Jaken's voice screeched over the speaker. "Sir, Mr. Naraku is here to see you."

Sesshomaru sighed, rubbing his face. On top of all his problems, Naraku has been trying to talk to him. That demon was nothing, if not trouble. So far he had been able tokeep him at bay. His father was dating a girl young enough to be his own daughter, his demon was acting up, and Naraku was up to his dirty tricks. This holiday wasn't going well. He looked down at the photo of the girl resting on his desk.

Suddenly, he stood knocking his chair back against the wall. He grabbed his coat and stormed from his office past his P.A. and Naraku. He was waiting for the elevator when the snake appeared beside him.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru growled. "What do you want Naraku?"

"Oh, I was hearing some rumors about our father seeing a young woman…by the name Rin Sakura?"

The dog demon snapped his head towards him. "What do you know of this girl?" He demanded as his beast growled, pulling at the mental hold Sesshomaru had on it.

"Oh, me and Rin go back a long time." He smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets. The elevator's doors opened and he waved Sesshomaru on before stepping on after him. "Took her in when she was just a street urchin, poor girl." He sighed. "Sweet girl really; sweet as honey if I do say so myself." He screamed as Sesshomaru shoved him against the wall. "What!"

Sesshomaru growled, tightening his hold around the spider demon's throat as his eyes glowed red. **"You stay away from her!"** He released him, as the doors slid open and he stalked out, leaving Naraku gasping for air on the floor of the elevator.

**I know this a short chapter, but with Christmas coming and my son being sick, I haven't had time to really work on it, but I wanted to give you something. Fair warning, I won't be posting until after Christmas and my son is better. Have a good holiday, Christmas or whatever you celebrate.**

**Review Corner**

**PAMILA DE CASTRO: **If Google translate is right, Thanks.

**DaniHime86: **Yeah, ravishing tends to be a little uncontrolled.

**Leonhart9: **I will do my best, after the holiday.

**Blackacess: **Yeah, Kagura smeeling like Sesshomaru is strange, isn't it?

**Kat: **I don't think it works the same way in humans as in demons.

**Carmen: **yeah, but he sure made Naraku piss his pants this time around.

**Jj: **so far Ravishing is winning!

**Guest: **Thank you, I try my best.

**ShadowXMoonlight: **Thank you

**Taraah36: **Well, Sesshomaru might not make a plan, but I'm sure his beast will have something up his sleeve. Sad to say, Ravishing is winning, but I might give you Sesshomaru acting violently towards Taisho anyway…Anyway, Naraku got a reaction he didn't think would happen. I think he needs to gather more information before acting.

**Lady Shenzuki: **Big scary demon, who hates humans after what she has been through…


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha took a deep breath before turning the handle and walking into the family mansion. He took noticed to servants rushing about still getting the place ready for Christmas. Not bothering to stop any of them to ask if his father was home, he made his way down the hall towards the study. He had planned on confronting the old dog along with his half-brother, but Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found.

"Hello, son."

Inuyasha jumped, clinging to a nearby door frame, looking down at his father who had come up behind him without his awareness. "Why did you do that?"

Taisho chuckled as his youngest landed in front of him. "If you hadn't been thinking so hard, you would have sense me long ago; just as you did when you entered the house." He clapped a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, leading him off to the study. "Now, whatever could be on your mind that has you failing to sense your own father?"

"Sesshomaru told me about...the girl…you're seeing…" Inuyasha started only to stop as his father started laughing. "What…!"

"I'm sorry, Son." He opened the large oak door allowing his son to enter. "I find it funny that he told you anything about this. Drink?" He asked holding up a large bottle of brandy.

Inuyasha nodded and took the glass offered, a little surprised when his father didn't pour himself one. "Sesshomaru only did because the manger at his building couldn't get ahold of you last week."

"I got the message and Kagoma's." His father answered, taking a soda from the mini fridge. "And since you lived unharmed, I would say you handled it alright. So, he angry when he saw Rin with me?"

Inuyasha frowned; his father seemed pleased. "Well, yeah, she's younger than Kagoma, dad. I mean don't you think it would be better for you to be with somone more your age…"

Taisho smiled at him. "Son, I'm a dog demon over hundreds of years old. When I met your mother she was the same age as Rin. Demon's years and Human's years are very different."

"I know that, dad, but even if you look at it like that, she's still…"

The Great Dog Demon held up a hand. "Son, I'm going to let you in on a little secret…"

…}{…

Rin smiled as she took the last pan of Christmas cookies of out of the oven. She had to say it was nice having a working an oven. She remembered helping her mom in the kitchen when she was younger; before the fire… Shaking her head, she pushed back the tears, not wanting to think about the beginning of all her problems. She resumed frosting when the doorbell chimed.

Sighing, she wiped her hands cleaned and made her way to the door as the chimed rang out again. She peeked through the eyehole spying the long silver hair. Why would Mr. Taisho be there? He said he wouldn't be by until that evening for dinner. She twisted the locks and opened the door. "Mr. Taisho, what are you…" The man turned around revealing her to the different colored markings.

**"Rin…" **She backed away as he started towards her, growling. She bumped into the hall table, trapping her as he leaned over her to nuzzle her neck. She reached up to push him back only to moan and grip his suit as he started licking her neck.

…}{…

Sesshomaru didn't know why he came, but when she opened that door and he caught her scent full in the face, he couldn't stand it; his demon broke free, causing him to stalk towards her. When she bumped into a table, he entrapped her, getting closer to nuzzle her. He wanted to taste her, needed to taste her. She moaned and grabbed onto him as he started licking the soft skin.

She tasted sweet, like honey… _"Sweet girl really; sweet as honey if I do say so myself." _Naraku's voice drifted through his minds drawing pictures of that sleazy demon touching her. He had to erase him. He scooped her up, following his senses to her bedroom where he threw on the bed. She gasped starring up at him. He crawled after her, pulling her under him as he started tearing at her clothes. She was pushing against him. He saw fear; smelled it, but he had to remove that snake.

He swooped down, taking her lips as his hand slipped to cup her breast drawing a moan from her. As her month opened he slipped his tongue inside taking the warmth of her inside him. Her hands had stopped pushing him away, but were fisted into his shirt, pulling him closer.

His hands seem to have a mind of their own as one entangled itself in her hair while the other stroked down her stomach and slipped under the waistline of her underwear to stroke her outer lips, releasing a groan at the wet heat already forming there.

He moved his lips, kissing his way to her throat, sucking the soft skin before leaving a heating path across her skin as he kissed is way towards her breasts. He loved the small sounds of pleasure escaping her lips as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking.

She moaned, her hands slipping into his hair to bring him closer to her. He gave the hard nub a flick with his tongue before moving his attention to the other nipple. He could felt himself grow hard and shifted himself to rub against the inside of her leg. He released her nipple to smile against her skin as she gasped and arched herself up towards him. He pulled himself up to her lips giving her a very heated kissed as his fingers slipped inside. She was wet and ready for him. He stroked her some more, drawing more moans from her lips and her hips bucking against his hand. Not able to wait any longer, he positioned himself over her and pushed into her sweet warm core as he sank his teeth into her neck.

…}{…

**Well, here's another chapter, a hot one since ravishing won. Wonder what will happen when Sesshomaru comes back to his normal senses and remembers what he did. How will Rin react to it? And let's not forget about Taisho. Pretty sure Naraku won't be happy about it.**

**To get the answer to it all, you'll have to come back next time to find out.**

**Review Corner**

**RinSess13: **Don't worry, Sesshomaru still has to face his father after all.

**Sotam: **Thank you

**Guest 2: **If I made them longer, that would ruin the cliffhangers I leave you all in. (Smiles)

**Leonhart9: **I guess he did go see Rin.

**Taraah36:** At least he didn't get his nose broke in this one, but then the story isn't over yet.

**PAMILA DE CASTRO:** Espero que isso traduza é certo, Obrigado

**ShadowXMoonlight: **He always is, isn't he.

**Carmen:** The story isn't over yet…

**Kat:** His beast isn't his only problem.

**Guest 1: Thank you**

**Jj: **His best isn't dumb, maybe slow, but not dumb.


	8. Chapter 8

Naraku growled, slamming his fists onto his desk causing his lackeys to jump in fear; a few ducked behind anything they could to hide. "Why would he react that way, boss?" Kagura asked slowly.

"It wasn't him." He snapped. "That warning came from his beast." He turned away looking out the window behind him. "It's caught her scent, probably from Taisho spending time with her then seeing his son, but that wouldn't have stirred such a reaction." He narrowed his eyes, thinking. "If he hadn't met her yet, why would it be protective of her? What happened?"

"The scent would have drew it's attention…" Kagura added. "And the rumor going around is Mr. Taisho is dating her…that could have provoked it."

"Yes, but that damn demon nearly choked me! There is more to it than that." Naraku growled. He signed. "Kanna."

A young girl with white hair holding a mirror stepped forward. "Yes, Master?"

"Show me Sesshomaru."

She looked down at the mirror which swirled with smoke, but nothing appeared. "I cannot find him, Master. He is hidden from me as the girl is."

Naraku turned, facing her. "You were able to see him last week, what's wrong now?!"

She shook her head, "I have no knowledge of this."

Naraku howled, throwing his desk across the room scattering the lackeys as it broke into pieces hitting the wall.

…}{…

Taisho handed Inuyasha another drink shaking his head at the young half demon as he tried to keep from laughing again. After he had explained that Rin Sakura was Sesshomaru's mate and Inuyasha figured out his father wasn't joking, he started laughing.(so hard he fell out of his chair)

"Finished?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Come on, dad, the Ice Prince himself; a human mate?" He shook his head. "Come on dad, him just having a mate is shocking, but a human one…" He smiled bigger. "That's just irony in and of its self."

"I know that son, but I also know what his inner beast will do if he denies her."

Inuyasha frowned. "My beast didn't give me that much problem with Kagoma. What could go wrong?"

Taisho nodded, "You are a half demon and you don't hate human as bad as Sesshomaru. He'll fight it until his demon takes over and if that happens with Rin around males, it could turn ugly; any male around her would be slaughtered."

"You do realize that you're on that list since you're…" He smiled. "Dating her."

Taisho smirked. "I'm slowly awaking his beast to her with her scent on me and the lovely pictures that little imp servant got for him. As long as I'm the only threat he sees there will be no problem when he meets her in person right before the Christmas party next week."

"And he'll kill you."

Taisho shrugged "I can handle his rages. I'm also, keeping her safe; I know someone is out to get her."

"You mean what happened at her old apartment?"

Taisho chuckled. "I should have known you would two would have looked her up." He nodded. "Yes, I was there when someone shattered it." He frowned. "I have a bad feeling Naraku is involved."

"Naraku? What would he want with a human?"

Taisho shook his head. "That is the mystery, isn't it?" He looked down at his watch. "I have to go get ready, Rin is cooking tonight." He smiled. "I might give Sesshomaru a visit afterwards."

Inuyasha smirked, "You're enjoying this way too much."

…}{…

Sesshomaru slowly came around, feeling something warm and soft curled against him. Still half asleep, he drew it closer, feeling the most content he had ever felt in his life. He was just falling asleep when he picked up the soft sound of a door opening and his father's voice.

"Rin?"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to look down at the young girl lying in his arms; naked. His foggy mind started to clear, remembering everything that had happened. He spotted the bit mark already healed on her neck. Frustrated, he slipped away from the bed, and pulled on his boxers.

"Rin, where are you?!"

Sesshomaru jerked at the sound of his father's voice once more. His beast was stirring again, growling at the reminder that his father was the one dating this girl; the same girl he had just marked as his mate. He stormed from the room and down the hall, meeting his father in the living room.

"Sesshomaru?" Taisho exclaimed, taking note that his eldest son was only wearing his boxers. He set the flowers and gift bag he had brought for Rin down on a side table. He looked back to his son, seeing the once golden eyes were now glowing red.

Sesshomaru's beast roared and rushed at the Great Dog Demon, trying to punch him.

…}{…

_She was strapped down to the cold steel table again. The bright lights overhead blinding her, but her was able to make out two forms standing over her; arguing._

"_Extracting the pheromones cells from one and implanting them into another is no simple task, sir."_

_ "I don't care if it's simple or not!" The evil voice growled. "I want it done."_

_ "It could harm her…"_

_ "Do it or I will slice you down here and now."_

_ The form on the right nodded and got work, lifting a large needle. "It's going to take time to get it to work right."_

_ Rin screamed as she felt the sharp jab in her neck._

…}{…

Rin woke with a start finding herself in the bedroom of her new apartment. She felt her neck, finding a mark. She jumped from the bed, rushing to the mirror to find a bit mark. She sighed, thankful that it had all been a dream. However, once the relief faded, she frowned trying to remember how she got the mark.

Slowly, she turned around finding the small blood stain on her sheets; evidence that she had lost her virginity. She remembered the man from that afternoon and looked around, finding no sign of the demon, except for his clothes scattered around the bed. She grabbed her housecoat from the foot of the bed and ran from the room.

Skidding to a stop in the living, she found Taisho, standing over someone on the floor. The place was torn apart as if a fight had happened. "Mr. Taisho?"

The old demon turned to her, frowning. "Evening Rin." He looked down at his feet. "I take it you met my son, Sesshomaru."

Rin's eyes went wide and her grip on the housecoat collar tightened. "You're…you're…son?" She had sex with Mr. Taisho's son! The world started to spin and fade.

…}{…

**I hope you all had a good Dec. 25. Mine was good missed with a little weird. But that's not what you want to know.**

**Another chapter and look what we have. Naraku is pissed, Inuyasha is caught up, Sesshomaru has come too and tried punching his father, another piece of the Mystery is revealed, and Rin, well she fated.**

**You know, it seemed like a lot more. Oh, well, onto the reviews.**

**Review Corner**

**theharleygirl2010: **Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Taisho is having too much fun toying with his son. I don't think he planned him ravishing her without her knowing who he really was, though who knows, it might work out.

**ShadowXMoonlight: **Thank you

**Koko81:** Thank you

**RinSess13: **Glad you're enjoying it. Keep reading to find out.

**Lady Shenzuki: **I did warn that there would twists to this tale.

**Taraah36: **I try to please. He didn't get much of a chance to think about having his father show up and his demon wanting to kick his ass. If I don't throw Naraku in there once in a while, I would lose him, can't have him popping out of nowhere when Sesshoomaru might be pulling his head out his A**. I'll think she's be carrying more than just his scent.

**Katy: **I will do my best, but fluffy isn't the easiest demon to handle when writing a story.

**Carmen: **What a beast wants, a beast gets…

**Guest: **At least you didn't take him on like another reviewer did in one of my other stories. He came back with a broken nose. Thank you.

**Jj: **Thank you

**Add note: come on give me more, I love hearing from you. I feel bad when all I can reply with is thank you, glad you're enjoying it. I love chatting with you all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, I know you're all waiting for a chapter, but I just had a review that ticked me off a little and reminded me that I didn't put a warning in the first chapter as I normally do. We're 9 chapters in and someone is complaining about my grammar. **

**First, I do my best to make sure there's as few grammar mistakes as possible, but sometimes transferring the documents to the websites or just leaving it open for me to work on it, I find words get lost, moved, and changed.**

**Second, I don't like Beta readers. Everyone I get look more at the plot than grammar. And they don't seem to like my plots as much as my readers do.**

**Third, I write these stories for fun. They won't get published; I don't make money off them. (If I did, someone would sue me.) I do this for myself and my readers.**

**If you have such a big problem about grammar, fine, I understand OCD; message me about it, but please leave the review section for what they are for; to give your thoughts on the story. They're not to ask if English is someone's first language and not to make a fool out of the writer.**

**I know I may sound like a bitch, and I might just be, but it upsets me when someone posts a review like this pointing out the mistakes which can be changed if they just message the writer. I haven't done a review in a long time myself, but I have never done something like that. I know what it feels like being made a fool and will do that to someone else.**

**Alright, I'm done ranting and raving, on with the chapter.**

…}{…

Sesshomaru glared around at the mess his father and he had made fighting. He had never lost control like he had today, not towards his father at least. Picture frames were broken, half hanging on the walls and the floor. The couch was…well, it didn't look like a couch any more, neither did the coffee table or the once large flat screen tv, which had a plant through it. (At least he didn't make a hole the ground.)

Yet, none of that worried him. How was he going to explain why he slept with his father's girlfriend? Hell, why did he mark her? Not to mention he tried to kill his own father. He groaned, throwing his head back against the wall.

"Try not to put any more dents in the walls, son."

Sesshomaru growled, but remained silent with his eyes closed. The old demon had refused to talk to him until now, more worried over the girl. It would seem shortly after his father knocked him out, she had woken up only to faint. Though he hated to admit it, he was worried about her as well. Why had she fainted; had he hurt her? But if his beast was out to hurt her, why would he mark her? Why would he try to punch his father? Nothing made sense anymore. Even now, his beast was still stirring; whimpering really.

"Sit down, she's going to be fine, son."

Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts to find himself standing in front of his father who was blocking the hallway to the bedroom. What was going on? He had to get out of there; away from her sweet scent, away from the reminder that she was really his father's. He turned meaning to leave the apartment only to stop as his beast snapped at him.

"_**Rin!"**_

"_Why? She's nothing to us."_

"_**Mate!"**_

"_You marked her! Not me!"_

"_**Rin!"**_

"_I wouldn't be caught with a human…"_

"_**OURS!"**_

"_Never, she belongs to father…"_

"_**OUR MATE!"**_

Growling, he stalked back to the window to glare out at the city. He wasn't in the mood to argue with his beast. He didn't have the strength to keep a tight leash on it and it could become dangerous on the street.

"Why did you come here?" Taisho's voice rang out behind him.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and held back a growl causing his father to sigh.

"Son, took Rin's virginity, you marked her, and you destroyed her apartment trying to hit me. You have some explaining to do, might as well get it over with."

Sesshomaru spun around, glaring at him. "I have no idea why it happened; any of it!" He yelled. "My beast did it all, yet it's not fully awake enough to make much sense. The only thing it's focused on is that girl!"

Taisho raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're telling me that your beast caused you to come over here do all this?"

Sesshomaru frowned. "No, I…" He turned away, "I came here looking for you, but when she opened the door, I…I lost it."

"You lost it?" Taisho smirked, crossing his arms. "For being my son, you're awfully dimwitted, you know that?" He chuckled, moving around the mess to lean against a wall that had little damage. "Just like I knew you would be towards all this."

Sesshomaru looked at him, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"Tell me, when did your beast first stirred?"

Sesshomaru tried to think over it. "I…"

"I would bet it was the night I came to visit you at the office after first meeting her; the day I took the children to see Santa." Taisho pointed out, ticking off a finger. "Then you sent that slimy imp to follow us after I canceled our family dinner." He smiled even bigger, holding up a second finger. "Inuyasha told me about what happened when you got the pictures he took…by the way how are the repairs going?"

Sesshomaru looked away. "What are you getting at, father? I already figured it had something to do with…" He waved a hand towards the bedroom. "This girl."

"Rin."

"What?"

"Her name is Rin, Son." Taisho explained crossing his arms. "Since finding out her name, you haven't said it, have you? Not aloud at least."

Sesshomaru realized what he had said was true, but recovered quickly, glaring at his father. "Why should I? She's nothing, but a human you're dating!"

His father shook his head, "Correction, Rin is your mate, whom I was protecting not only from you refusing her…"

"Refusing her? What are you talking about?"

"She was and is your mate, son."

"She's human!"

"She is, son." Taisho countered. "I knew it the first time I met her."

"How could you have known…?"

"Her scent; yours mixed with hers."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "My mate would never be human…"

Taisho growled. "She is your mate! You not only mated with her, you marked her! Are you going to walk away from that?"

"She isn't my mate!" Sesshomaru started for the door.

"Someone is threating her life." Taisho hollered after him.

He stopped, frowning. Someone was out to get her? Who would want to hurt her …_ "Oh, me and Rin go back a long time. Took her in when she was just a street urchin, poor girl." _Naraku's words drifted through his mind. Naraku was anything but generous. If he did have anything to do with this girl, it wasn't because he cared about her.

"_**Naraku!"**_

"I thought the same thing." Taisho answered. "But you should really get a better hold on your demon. You don't want your mate to see you in mid-transformation."

Sesshomaru growled, storming from the apartment and slamming the door.

…}{…

Naraku sighed, throwing the file onto his new desk. Every test his scientists had performed so far was a step closer; a step closer to his plan. Until today, they had failed him; every test they had done washed out. And they weren't even able to explain without the girl; they needed another extraction to continue. Something had happened, but what!

"Sir."

He looked up at Kagura standing in front of his desk. "What is it?"

"Kanna is still unable to locate any of the Akuma family members." She reported. "Bankotsu just report that Sesshomaru has left the apartment building the girl is living in, but not Taisho or the girl. Jakotsu is following him while Renkotsu and Ginkotsu are staying to watch over the building."

Naraku nodded. "And who's keeping an eye on the youngest son, Inuyasha?"

"Suikotsu and Mukotsu."

"Good, I want them all covered." He stood, making his way over to a bookshelf. "Tell Renkotsu and Ginkotsu that if they get a chance, grab her. We have to find out what's going on."

"Sir, I was thinking, what if the reason for all the tests failing and Kanna not able to locate them is because he's already marked her?"

"If he has, my plan is in danger." Naraku answered coldly. "A demon's mating mark will only stay if they are truly mates." He gave her a look. "Meaning you won't be any use to me. Is that what you want?"

She shook with fear. "No, sir."

"Then I suggest you get her back."

…}{…

Koga looked around the apartment as the workmen removed the wreckage from a fight. He had come by to see is Mr. Taisho was around to give his report on what he had found out so far about who was after Rin. He had no idea what had happened here, showing up as they were removing what use to look like a couch.

"Koga."

He looked across the room to see the great dog demon making his way over to him. "What happened here?"

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about." The old demon waved his hand, moving out of the way as a workman carried out a broken chair. "Let's go into the kitchen." He led the way. "So, what brings you here?"

The wolf demon frowned, looking over his shoulder at the mess. "Nothing?"

"I'm sure you smell Sesshomaru here." Taisho answered. "He got upset, that's all."

Koga huffed "That dog never loses control of himself." He jerked a thumb at the mess. "So, what really happened."

Taisho smiled. "My son lost control of his beast."

Koga rolled his eyes, "Come on, Mr. Taisho, why won't you tell me the truth? If it has anything to do with who is after Rin, I need to know about it."

Taisho chuckled. "I'm telling you the truth, Koga. My son came here to talk to me only to find Rin alone." He smiled even bigger. "As she is his mate, his beast took over and mated with her, marking her as well. I came along and he remembered that I was supposed to be dating her, his demon took over again, trying to kill me." He waved around the place. "Resulting in this mess." He turned away to make a pot of coffee.

Koga stood, his mouth open in shock. "What…wait…his mate?" He started laughing. "That explains a lot. The Ice Prince who hates humans has one for a mate." He bent over holding his gut. "That is just hilarious."

"You and Inuyasha are some much alike." Taisho pointed out, sobering the young wolf demon quickly. "Now, I take it you're here because you found something."

Koga cleared his throat and handed over a file. "I found out from some people on the street that after she ran away from the foster home, she was living on the street until this guy came and took her." He shook his head. "Even though she wasn't on the street anymore, there still wasn't a paper trail, until a few months ago. She never stayed in one place for long, never held a steady job. She had only been living in that other place for a few weeks before all this."

Taisho nodded, reading over the papers. "Anything on who this guy was; the one who took her."

"I got a few leads, but nothing solid right now."

"Good." He handed the folder back. "Keep at it. And if you wouldn't mind, could you drop a hint to Sesshomaru. I need to keep his demon on track that someone is out to get his mate or I'm afraid he's going turn his attention back to her being human before he comes to an understanding that she is his mate."

**Alright another chapter. I don't feel like talking much today, so no review corner, but thank you all that made one.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Rin moaned in pain as another needle was jabbed in her neck._

"_Hold still." The man ordered. "Moving will only make it worst." She groaned, as he pulled it out, walking away, uncaring about the blood now running down her neck. She didn't know how much more she could put up with it._

"_Take her back to the cell. I won't need her for a few days."_

_Someone started unstrapping her and grabbed her arm. Dragging her along the hall to the dark hole they called her cell where she was thrown through the doorway to land on the dirty floor._

"_You think you have the worst of it.' A female sighed. "You just have to get jabbed for the extracting. I have to deal with the transfer and going through testing it."_

_Rin whimpered, but said nothing as she huddled against the back stone wall._

"_How boss thinks you're the one, I don't know." The female scoffed. "You're a weak human. He would never want you as a mate…_

…}{…

Rin sat up breathing hard. She found herself back in her room, her housecoat replaced by a nightgown. She took a deep breath, pushing any remnants of the nightmare, and stood from the bed. Quietly, she made her way out to the living room to find the mess had been cleaned up and all the furniture replaced. She would have thought it all a bad dream, if she hadn't raised a hand to her neck to still find the bite mark was there.

A noise behind her caused her to turn around to find Mr. Taisho standing in the kitchen cooking. He smiled at her, holding out a cup of tea. "How you feeling?"

She took the cup and stared at it, not wanting to look him in the eye. She had slept with his son and she had no excuse. "Fine."

"That's good. I made you something to eat." He set a plate in front of her.

She frowned at the steaming food; wishing he would stop this being nice thing. "Mr. Taisho, ummm…where's your…"

"He left, a while ago." He set to work cleaning up. "Don't worry, he'll be back."

She sighed, not sure why she was upset to hear he had left. "I'm sorry."

"For what, Rin?"

She looked at him, confused. "I…" She looked back down at her plate. "I slept with him."

He chuckled. "I figured that when he came storming out of your room dressed in only his boxers."

Rin blushed, "I didn't know he was…I thought it was you at the door and then he just…"

"Rin you don't have to explain anything." Taisho answered. "It is I who should be explaining things to you." He sat down beside her. "The only way to say it is straight out. You are my son's mate."

Rin stared at him. "I'm who's what?"

"Sesshomaru, you're his mate." Taisho repeated. "I knew the first time I met you. His scent was mixed with yours."

She shook her head, "No, that's, you told me you were…your wife…oh." She groaned, holding her head.

"I know I told you that you reminded me of my wife and you do; so warm and kind, a smile brighter than the sun itself." Taisho answered. "But I was also trying to warm Sesshomaru up to you."

She frowned at him.

He smiled weakly. "My son won't be the easiest to live with. He doesn't like humans much." He explained.

"Then how can I be…"

"A demon's inner beast doesn't care if its mate is human, half-breed or full blood." He went on. "But should a demon refuse his mate, it could cause the beast to become…well, it could turn ugly. Much like what you saw earlier."

"I don't understand."

Taisho smiled. "He thought you and I were dating and with his beast awaking up, it took over when it finally saw you in person. It had a chance to make you his and it took it, knowing how Sesshomaru would fight it. It wasn't going to risk losing you; it marked you as his." He pointed to the mark on her neck.

Rin couldn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She felt sick, her head was pounding and the smell of the food was making her want to puke. "I don't feel so good." She raced off, leaving Taisho to sigh and start to clean up her plate wondering if he could remember the tea his wife had used while she was pregnant with Inuyasha.

…}{…

Sesshomaru threw the file down, growling as his beast snapped at him. It wanted him to go back to the girl.

"_**Rin!"**_

He growled again, rubbing his face. It was also getting on his nerve that thing wanted him to call her by her name. "Shut up!"

"They say talking to your self is the first sign of being crazy."

He looked at his half-brother strolling into his office, a smirk gracing his face. "What do you want, mutt?"

He chuckled, throwing himself into a chair. "Just wondering where you've been all day. We were to go see dad this afternoon, remember?"

"I've already seen him." He groaned, remembering what had happened when he had seen him.

"Oh? How did it go?"

Sesshomaru frowned, keeping his back towards him. "What do you know of Naraku?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "He's an ass, been a pain to the company and the family for years, why? What does he have to do with…"

"He came by today and mentioned he knew…" He took a deep breathe. "the girl." He cringed as his beast snapped at him. "He said he took her in when she was living on the street."

Inuyasha frowned. "Naraku told you this and you believed him."

Sesshomaru fisted his hand, breaking the pen he had been holding. "He said she was a sweet girl." He growled, remembering the words once more.

Inuyasha stood slowly, "Take it easy, man." He reached for his phone only to have to duck as Sesshomaru picked up his chair and threw it. "Hey, watched it."

Sesshomaru growled, but remained still. "Just find out what you can about those missing years after she left the foster home."

Inuyasha sighed. "Alright, I will." He left, shutting the door behind him. "Damn father, what are you doing to him?"

…}{…

**Here's another Chapter. So far, a little more about Rin's dark past, Taisho has told her the truth, Sesshomaru is torn, his beast is giving him a headache, me too, but hell, it's for you readers. I am sorry about last chapter, but I'm back and on the move once more.**

**Review Corner!**

**ShadowXMoonlight: **I'm glad.

Last post: Thank you.

**Leonhart9: **Yes, Taisho knocked him out. And Rin was on the street a few weeks before Naraku showed up and then she was with him for years. The time for Sesshomaru and Rin to talk is coming, but first…nope not going to say.

Last post: He wasn't, but he was. It's hard to explain. His beast can only make him do what he wants, but refuses to do it. He won't mate a human because he hates them, but his mate is human, means he loves her, but refuses to admit it. Am I making sense?

**Taraah36: **Do you really want Sesshomaru to stop Naraku before he has a chance to really save Rin?

Last post: Why you sad? And don't worry, Sesshomaru's beast won't allow him to be too nasty to her. We'll get the full story about Rin's dark past soon.

**Lady Shenzuki:** Headaches are going to be the least of his problem.

Last post: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Don't hurt me, please.

**Blackacess: **Poor Rin? And you laugh, am I crazy, or are you?

**PAMILA DE CASTRO:**Obrigado , eu obtive esse direito ?

**Koko81:** Thank you

**Jj: **Yeah, pretty much.

**Rill:** Coming soon…

**Carmen: **Rin will never go back to Naraku, or will she?


End file.
